Aria T'Loak
Aria T'Loak is the asari ''de facto ruler of Omega. She bears an Omega symbol on the back of her clothing that can be seen across the station. Aria T'Loak is voiced by Carrie-Anne Moss Dossier Aria had a colourful past prior to her arrival at Omega. When she did arrive on the station, she played the role of a Maiden asari, working as an exotic dancer at the Afterlife Club. This was merely a clever cover for Aria, however, as she turned out to be a powerful Matriarch, much to everyone's surprise. She formed alliances before finally overthrowing the ruler of Omega: the krogan she deposed, whom she derisively named Patriarch, was spared as an example of her power to others. When Commander Shepard approaches her in the Afterlife Club, Aria's guards accost Shepard, giving a stern warning not to step any closer, and start with a scan to detect whether the Commander is who he/she is presumed to be. Shepard asks her for any general information she may have, but she only tells the Commander not to waste her time and try a different, more ready source of news elsewhere on the station. She makes it clear to the Commander not to cause trouble; her batarian bodyguard is willing to toss any offender out of the airlock. The Commander can question her about Archangel and Mordin. After recruiting the former, Shepard can give Aria a datapad detailing a plan of the Blood Pack and Eclipse to overthrow her after they defeat Archangel. After giving her the datapad, she allows Shepard to ask questions about her past, though she remains vague about the details. Mass Effect: Redemption Aria appears in the second issue of Mass Effect: Redemption when Liara and Feron are looking for Commander Shepard's body. Feron told Liara to let him do the talking, which led to Aria teasing her over being unable to speak. Aria said that she would divulge where the Blue Suns are taking the body if they told her why the Shadow Broker is so interested. Liara then blurted out that the Broker is selling the body to the Collectors, catching Aria off guard. Refusing to show weakness, she tells Liara and Feron to leave, but not before giving up Shepard's location. Speculation concerning Aleena When Shepard asks Aria about her history, some evidence points to her being Aleena, an asari commando about whom Urdnot Wrex spoke in Mass Effect. *Aria states that Patriarch is "not the first krogan I've ever pissed off" and informs Shepard that she has held many other names in the past, and was once a mercenary/asari commando. *In his story about Aleena, Wrex mentioned that he presumed her dead after a long battle, due to the location of their conflict being destroyed in a large explosion, until he received a message saying "Better Luck Next Time". Aria says that phrase--or a variation on it--on more than one occasion when speaking to Shepard. *When Shepard presses Aria by stating that "Old enemies means old friends", she looks slightly sad, replying "Sometimes you'd rather disappear than be forced to kill someone." Category:Characters Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Omega Category:Asari